


time with you

by jacksmannequin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, and he deserves love, bc it's yesung's birthday and i want to, just cute kry ot3 activity, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: They’re there, and they’re not going anywhere.It’s easier to be reminded of that during these moments, when the three of them are one and the same.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	time with you

“Hyung,” Ryeowook says for the fourth time.

“What,” Jongwoon says, as if he doesn’t know what Ryeowook is about to say.

He’s calm, content, and hearing it feels nice. No reason to be an ass.

“I love you,” Ryeowook murmurs on his shoulder, or at least that’s what Jongwoon assumes it is. Ryeowook’s face is basically planted into his shirt, and Ryeowook slurs a lot when he’s sleepy. It still feels nice. “Y’know.”

“He knows,” Kyuhyun echoes from the other side of the bed, his legs tangled with Jongwoon’s and his arm safely wrapped around his torso. That feels nice, too. “Come up with something else.”

“Shut the hell up,” Ryeowook concludes, and even raises his head a bit to say it, so it must be a serious threat. Jongwoon lets out a small whine and drags him back down. “Hmm. Hyung.”

“What,” Jongwoon says for the fifth time.

“Kyuhyun loves you,” Ryeowook mumbles, now on his neck. His breath is hot and familiar against Jongwoon’s skin. Safe. “He told me not to say that.”

“As if he doesn’t know that too,” Kyuhyun shoots back, his chin hooked between Jongwoon’s shoulder and neck. “And I never told you not to do it.”

“Liar,” is Ryeowook’s only response.

“Ryeowook-ah,” Jongwoon says, not really expecting a response.

It’s just nice to say his name out loud. He doesn’t need anything back to know Ryeowook is there—he already knows he’s not going anywhere. He just feels like letting the syllables hang in the air for a while, sometimes.

“I’m right here,” Kyuhyun says instead, which is pretty much default behavior, and that steals a smirk right out of the corner of Jongwoon’s mouth. “Don’t laugh.”

“You, Cho Kyuhyun,” Jongwoon murmurs, then turns his head to the side inhabited by the younger, “you’re all bark and no bite.”

“Never said I wasn’t,” is Kyuhyun’s diplomatic response.

Jongwoon’s smirk evolves into a subdued smile. It still doesn’t reach his lips all the way through, but that would require too much effort. Kyuhyun doesn’t need the encouragement, anyway. His eyes have already been looking at one thing only for quite a while.

Slow breaths graze Jongwoon’s cheeks as the distance between them slowly fades. Silence is dominating the room, and the only thing still betraying Ryeowook’s presence is the soothing touch of his chest rising and falling against Jongwoon’s left side. Kyuhyun’s gaze grows slightly wider, fonder, quieter. Jongwoon doesn’t do anything to disturb the silence—wouldn’t do it for any less than life-threatening reasons, let alone just for the hell of it.

Kyuhyun tastes like comfort when he leans in, as he always does, and his cheeks are warm against Jongwoon’s nose when they come apart mere seconds later. He leaves a peck on his chin, then on his jawline, and Kyuhyun hums, albeit somewhat shakily. Jongwoon runs his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair. He’s soft under his lips, a touch of coarse just on the edge of his acne scars, now that he’s make-up free, and it’s something like an innate instinct that brings him to pepper kisses all over it. Slowly, one by one. They’re in no rush—not anymore.

Kyuhyun scrunches up his nose, a last attempt at trying to be the brat of the situation, but Jongwoon knows better than that. He plants a feather-like kiss on the tip of his nose and watches Kyuhyun’s expression melt into a softer one. One that lingers on his face when Jongwoon captures his upper lip in a delicate kiss, before doing the same to the lower one. Kyuhyun doesn’t react vocally, yet his arm’s grip on the elder’s body grows tighter. Not by much—but it’s there.

A low murmur that doesn’t sound like anything at all escapes his throat when Jongwoon’s head rises again to kiss the bridge of his nose and his forehead, his fingertips delicate on his scalp. Jongwoon hums to himself, storing the warm sensation caused by their bodies touching away in his mind. Kyuhyun’s eyes are shut now, and it comes like second nature to kiss his closed eyelids and rest their foreheads together in a gentle touch.

“Kyu-ah,” Jongwoon says, faint and a little muffled.

“Hyung,” is all Kyuhyun can say back at him, and their lips unite again.

Kyuhyun sighs against his mouth—a hushed, timid sound that dissipates between them like a distant worry. Jongwoon slowly coaxes his mouth open as their tongues touch, takes his time exploring every inch of Kyuhyun’s mouth, as if it’s anything new. It isn’t, but that doesn’t matter. As long as that’s what it feels like, he won’t stop himself from feeling.

Another faint sound echoes in the air around them, and Jongwoon knows it’s himself it came from this time. Kyuhyun’s only reaction is to curl his fingers around Jongwoon’s side, delicate and demanding, and the need for air becomes too much to bear.

They’re not quite panting when the kiss breaks, but Kyuhyun’s chest feels less static than usual against Jongwoon’s. Dark eyes meet each other, and the spark in Kyuhyun’s is enough to make Jongwoon’s heart skip a beat. Kyuhyun’s lips curl up in a faint smile.

“It’s your birthday, though,” Kyuhyun breathes against his lips. Jongwoon lightly strokes Kyuhyun’s cheekbones with his fingertips. “Why does it feel like it’s mine?”

“And why does it feel like I’m that one lonely kid whose friends weren’t invited to the party?”

Kyuhyun holds back a giggle at Ryeowook’s sudden burst, and Jongwoon just lets himself smile again.

“I never said you couldn’t join,” he says, though he makes no move to move away from Kyuhyun.

“Hyung,” Ryeowook whines, sneaking his hand under Jongwoon’s shirt. He was expecting to be tickled, but Ryeowook’s hand just feels like a comforting presence. “Give me attention.”

Jongwoon rolls his eyes, but his smile doesn’t fade. Kyuhyun nudges him on his lower stomach, probably because it’s all he can reach from the way they’re tangled together, and Jongwoon retreats, just a little. Enough for Ryeowook’s lips to find their way to his neck, and his hands to his shoulders.

“Wookie,” Jongwoon murmurs, his head abandoned against the pillow. “Ryeowook-ah.”

“Yes,” Ryeowook says, clearly just to let something out and not because he’s acknowledging anything.

“The octopus has risen,” Kyuhyun says, and Jongwoon can’t help but roll his eyes in response, a smile begging to be freed.

“I’ll tell Donghae and Hyukjae what you did to their song, and they’ll call your jokes terrible.”

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow. “It made you smile.”

“Whatever,” Jongwoon mutters, but, of course—Kyuhyun’s already gloating.

“Hyung,” Ryeowook says again, but he doesn’t wait before Jongwoon reacts this time.

“Wh—” Jongwoon starts to say, the word dying on his mouth when Ryeowook rests his palms around his face and steers it until their eyes lock. “Oh.”

“My turn,” Ryeowook says, and dives in.

Jongwoon hums on his lips, a low buzzing noise that Ryeowook swallows with a longer kiss. It’s not urgent, not yet—the undertones are there, though, and Jongwoon doesn’t try to resist them. He has no reason to. The kiss takes up all his senses, the delicate scent of Ryeowook’s body wash faintly reaching his nostrils while his hands come up to cup his face in a light grip that’s barely there at all.

Ryeowook tugs at Jongwoon’s lips until they part, until their tongues touch, and Kyuhyun’s hand feels warm on his side. Firm, but delicate, like a constant reminder that he’s there. Sharing the moment. Watching Ryeowook as he threads his fingers through Jongwoon’s hair and tricks his heart into falling yet a bit more.

Ryeowook chuckles into the kiss, and Jongwoon knows he knows.

“You’re so pretty, hyung,” Ryeowook mumbles on his lips, staring at him through half-lidded eyes, and that will never get old. It will always cut through the insecurities and settle in his chest—no matter how many times Ryeowook tells him. “Like a prince.”

“I thought you were supposed to be the prince?” Jongwoon says, trying not to choke on his own breath.

“You get a pass today,” Ryeowook says on his lips before he’s kissing him again.

Kyuhyun wraps an arm around Jongwoon from behind, his chest now pressed against his back, but doesn’t disrupt their process. It never feels like he is, not to Jongwoon or to any of them, and Kyuhyun’s lips on his neck simply feel like safety.

It’s comfort when his hand reaches out to grab Jongwoon’s and lock their fingers together, and it’s familiarity when he nibbles at that spot just below his ear that he likes so much. It’s warmth when Ryeowook reaches out and covers their joined fingers with his own, and it’s home when Kyuhyun starts rubbing circles on the back of Ryeowook’s hand with his thumb.

They’re there, and they’re not going anywhere.

It’s easier to be reminded of that during these moments, when the three of them are one and the same.

**Author's Note:**

> happy yesung day!!! i hope he's having a great time with his loved ones <3
> 
> let's be friends! if you don't care to see my unrelated screaming, find me on my [writing focused account](http://twitter.com/parallelshyuk), otherwise i'm over at my [personal twt](http://twitter.com/homewithkyu) and on [curious cat](http://curiouscat.qa/parallelshyuk) ^^


End file.
